1. Technical Field
This invention relates to remanufacturing kits and, more particularly, to a remanufacturing kit for use in remanufacturing 50 DN generators/alternators that produce a direct current (DC) output for use in conjunction with bus or coach vehicle systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of piece part kits for remanufacturing 50 DN generators/alternators is generally known in the art. Transit bus and coach vehicles commonly utilize 50 DN generators that produce a direct current (DC) output to meet the electrical demands of the vehicles. Once a 50 DN generator fails, the generator can often be remanufactured to its original specifications. Individuals remanufacturing a 50 DN generator commonly use kits containing piece parts such as bearings, insulators, diodes, leads, terminals, seals, o-rings, screws, nuts and other miscellaneous piece parts requiring replacement during the remanufacturing process of the 50 DN generator. Such piece parts are typically packaged for ease of use by the individual remanufacturing a 50 DN generator. Unfortunately, a problem that exists with such piece part kits is that the number of piece parts is typically numerous which in turn increases the functions and labor time required to remanufacture a 50 DN generator. Another problem with piece part kits is that the individual piece parts are not sub-assembled or pre-tested as a subassembly to reduce assembly time and ensure that the resulting remanufactured 50 DN generator meets minimum electrical output specifications.
It is therefore desirable to provide a 50 DN remanufacturing kit that reduces the functions and labor time required to remanufacture a 50 DN generator.
More particularly, it is desirable to provide a 50 DN remanufacturing kit with a pre-assembled subassembly that is pre-tested to ensure that the resulting remanufactured 50 DN generator meets minimum electrical output specifications.
It is further desirable to provide a 50 DN remanufacturing kit that includes a pre-assembled subassembly and other components in a single package with a test sheet providing actual output results for increasing remanufacturing efficiency.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a 50 DN generator remanufacturing kit that decreases the functions and labor time required to remanufacture a 50 DN generator is disclosed. The kit includes a box member, a 50 DN generator subassembly, and an insert structure for securing the 50 DN generator subassembly within the box member.
In accordance with the teachings of one embodiment of the present invention, the kit includes a rotor and an installation kit that is secured by the insert structure within the box member.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the insert structure includes a lower insert member disposed transversely across a lower section of the box member and includes apertures for receiving the installation kit, the rotor and the 50 DN generator subassembly. The insert structure includes an upper insert member disposed transversely across an upper section of the box member and includes apertures for receiving the rotor and the 50 DN generator subassembly for ease of use and handling.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, the kit includes a pre-tested 50 DN generator subassembly including a diode end housing assembly, a stator coupled to the diode end housing assembly, and a field coil disposed within the stator and coupled to the diode end housing assembly.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, the kit includes a test sheet indicating actual electrical output results from the 50 DN generator subassembly tested with the rotor.